<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by Gospelofthewicked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881303">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gospelofthewicked/pseuds/Gospelofthewicked'>Gospelofthewicked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captivated [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A really shitty game of hide-and-seek, Archie Macmillan was a terrible father, Couch Cuddles, Dwight and Jake are the ultimate duo, Jake likes crows a little too much, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Reconciliation, The Entity is a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gospelofthewicked/pseuds/Gospelofthewicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight and Jake head to the heart of the Macmillan Estate to face the past and save Evan from the Entity's grasp. It's a shame it's not just the three of them within the mansion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captivated [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to wrestle this installment the whole way through, but it's here! Expect canon-typical violence, a talking corpse, and heavy implications of the abuse Evan received from his father. Please proceed with caution if any of these trigger or upset you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the two survivors journeyed deeper into the shifting fog, the only constant was Jake’s arm around Dwight’s. They had been walking for what felt like twenty minutes, and they had yet to spot the Macmillan Estate. Dwight could tell from Jake’s face that he was beginning to grow impatient.</p>
<p>“Dwight, are you sure you’re thinking hard enough about getting there?” he asked for the fourth time.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Dwight snapped back. “Give it a rest, will you?”</p>
<p>Jake raised an eyebrow and Dwight sighed. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I- whenever I try and think of Evan, I keep getting- I keep getting bad thoughts.”</p>
<p>“You’re worried about him.” Jake said.</p>
<p>“In more ways than one.” Dwight admitted. “If we’re right that he’s been reset, that- that means he was like that once. The kind of person who would do everything he just did to us. How can I love someone like that?”</p>
<p>Jake mulled it over. “He’s changed, clearly. So it wouldn’t be that person you’re loving. The question is if you can forgive and move past what he used to be like. If you can’t, that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“I don’t- I’d need to know why he thought it was okay. And what made him change. But whatever happens to us as a relationship, I still want to help him. That’s- that makes sense, right?”</p>
<p>His friend smiled at him. “A lot of sense. Now, let’s go save this big son of a bitch from himself.”</p>
<p>Dwight smirked at Jake’s deadpan delivery. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to refocus. He closed his eyes. Evan. What did he make Dwight think of?</p>
<p>A bloody cleaver. Traps glistening in the dark. A work apron caked in mud. Big, strong, gentle hands. A soft smile under the stars. Evan Macmillan, who held him like he was the most precious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“You did it, Dwight. I’m such a proud father.” Jake said, ruffling Dwight’s hair. Dwight opened his eyes and gasped.</p>
<p>A great mansion lurched into view through the fog, like a giant that had been roused from slumber. A sense of foreboding immediately settled itself in Dwight’s stomach. “That’s the house?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Pretty big, right?” Jake answered. “Luckily for us, that means we have many more places to hide, if we’re careful.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Dwight said. “Okay. We scope around, figure out what we can about his life, avoid him at all costs if we see him, and then what?”</p>
<p>Jake shrugged. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”</p>
<p>“More like burn it.” Dwight sighed. “Oh well, it’s better than nothing.”</p>
<p>“If you follow me, we can go around the back and hop the wall into the courtyard.” Jake said, taking Dwight’s hand and pulling him around the perimeter as they stuck to the wall. Dwight briefly wondered who it was who decided to make everything out of the same dark grey stone, and if they intended for it to look as depressing as it did.</p>
<p>Eventually, Jake came to a stop. “I’ll give you a boost then haul myself up.” he said.</p>
<p> Dwight normally would have complained about being deemed the one in need of a boost, but any sense of humour he’d had earlier was quickly being drained by a building dread. Jake knelt down and cupped his hands. Dwight put his foot down on them and pushed himself up, tumbling down onto the other side of the wall. Jake soon landed next to him, gracefully, on his feet. He opened his mouth to say something but Dwight glared at him until he silently helped him up. </p>
<p>The courtyard proved itself to be no better than the mansion’s exterior. Weeds peeked up at them from between the cracked stones, and the dull sky hung heavy and lifeless above. Dwight wasted no time staring, instead heading towards the nearest door and yanking it open. It led into a dimly lit hallway with peeling wallpaper. It was too dark to see the end of the corridor.</p>
<p>“I think we should go room by room.” Dwight said, opening the first door he saw, one immediately on his left. It opened onto a dingy stairwell that led down into blackness.</p>
<p>“Of course you’d find the basement first, Dwight.” Jake grumbled.</p>
<p>“Let’s just think of it as getting the worst one out of the way first.” he answered with an enthusiasm he didn’t feel.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Jake conceded. “But only if I go first.”</p>
<p>Before Dwight had a chance to protest, Jake headed downstairs. He had no chance but to closely follow behind, lest he lose him. Why did they not think to bring a torch with them?</p>
<p>The stone floor of the basement was so cold that Dwight could feel it through the soles of his worn out shoes. He heard Jake fumbling about for the light switch next to him. </p>
<p>Then, they heard thundering footsteps, before the sound of the door above them opening again.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.” Dwight cursed. “We need to find somewhere to hide.”</p>
<p>The pair of survivors grabbed onto each other and began desperately feeling around the walls for anywhere they could hide. Dwight’s foot hit what felt like a crate, and he hastily pulled Jake down to crouch behind it with him. He’d acted not a moment too soon. The stairs creaked as Evan approached, stopping when he reached the bottom. The lights flickered on. Dwight thanked his lucky stars as he realised he and Jake were now safely hidden behind a stack of crates.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I was away so long, father.” Evan began to speak, his voice taking on the soft tone that Dwight was so familiar with. “The intruders keep coming back no matter how many I kill.”</p>
<p>“Foolish boy.” another voice spat back, causing both Jake and Dwight to jump. It sounded like the voice of an old man, hoarse and frail. Dwight was immediately reminded of Bill, but the resemblance was only surface-deep, this voice was far colder. “You must hook them.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” Evan began again, his voice holding a quiver of uncertainty. “Sometimes they can escape the hooks, wouldn’t it make more sense for me to kill them myself?”</p>
<p>The unseen old man coughed and spluttered. There was a rustle of movement, which Dwight assumed was Evan approaching him.</p>
<p>I’m going to peek out and see what’s going on, he signed. Jake shook his head frantically, eyes wide, but Dwight peered around the side of the crate anyway. His mouth dropped open, and it took every cell in his body to withhold a scream.</p>
<p>A mattress lay between their pile of crates and another pile on the opposite wall. Sat up on the mattress was a human skeleton. A black, pulsating fluid webbed across it where its sinews would have been in life, puppeteering its movements as the chest heaved, coughing up black phlegm. Dwight had no doubt that the dark mass was a manifestation of The Entity. So this was what was manipulating Evan.</p>
<p>Evan crouched by the grotesque thing, patting its back as it coughed. “Any better?” he asked tentatively.</p>
<p>The darkness pushed and pulled as the skeleton’s jaw moved. “You’re going to be the death of me, boy. I’m hungry. Make dinner.” it barked.</p>
<p>“Yes, father.” Evan sighed. “Shall I leave the light on?”</p>
<p>“Of course, dimwit. I want to see.” </p>
<p>An unreadable expression entered Evan’s face, before he nodded and left.  Dwight let out a sigh of relief, leaning back against the crate.</p>
<p>What did you see? Jake asked.</p>
<p>There’s a skeleton lying on a mattress in front of us. It’s covered in weird Entity goop and talking to Evan. I think that’s what’s controlling him.</p>
<p>Jake raised his eyebrows, leaning across Dwight to take a look himself. When he sat back, he still looked like he couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>So, what do we do?</p>
<p>This could backfire horribly, but I think we destroy it. We open one of these crates, take out whatever we find, and use it to crush the thing. Dwight answered.</p>
<p>Jake nodded. Neither of them moved, just looked expectantly at the other. The second we get up, that thing’s going to start hollering, isn’t it? He said.</p>
<p>Then we better be fast. Dwight replied firmly, before getting up and ripping open the crate closest to him. As they’d anticipated, the skeleton’s head swivelled around to look at him, before it began screaming.</p>
<p>“Evan! Evan! Intruders are here! They’re going to kill me! Evan!”</p>
<p>Instantly, they heard Evan’s heavy footsteps running from the other side of the house. Dwight desperately dug around in the chest, grinning when he came across a hammer. It was already spattered with dark stains. He ran to the skeleton, standing above its head as he raised the hammer. It was at that moment that Evan burst into the room, clutching his cleaver. When he saw Dwight, his face drained of colour.</p>
<p>“Stay away from him!” he growled, but it came out more like a plea.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Evan. I’m doing this for your own good.” Dwight said, before bringing the hammer down. The skull let out a final scream before being crushed, oily fluid spreading around it like blood spatter. Evan howled, rushing at him. Dwight squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to die for real this time, when he felt himself being pushed to the ground. The metal made surprisingly little sound as it went through Jake’s shoulder. Evan stared in disbelief at the man he’d just skewered, before turning his hateful gaze onto Dwight.</p>
<p>“Run, Dwight!” Jake shouted, and Dwight pushed himself from the floor and fled up the stairs. Once he’d reached the landing, he realised he had no idea where to go. Dwight squeezed himself in the space behind the opened door, praying that his stupid idea wasn’t going to get him killed. Evan barrelled right past him, running down the hall to some unknown location. Dwight considered running back down to help Jake, but this wasn’t a Trial. He couldn’t heal him by touch alone, and he knew Jake wouldn’t want him to return. Besides, if Evan caught him down there, it was over for both of them. No, he was on his own this time. He pushed himself out from behind the door and ran in the opposite direction to Evan. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Dwight to get completely lost. The mansion seemed to extend into infinity, and it didn’t help that sometimes he’d find he’d accidentally looped back to an area he’d previously been to. Occasionally, he’d hear Evan storming past nearby, muttering curses under his breath, but had yet to see him again. He hoped it would stay that way.</p>
<p>Eventually, Dwight began treating it like a maze, sticking to the left side. Perhaps he was just applying logic to this situation so that he could salvage some sense of control, but what the heck, right? His strategy finally paid off when he found himself standing in the foyer, staring at the arched oak front-doors. All he needed was a key, and he’d be home free.</p>
<p>His eyes fell on a bowl sitting on a small table. Inside of it, were various sets of keys. Despite the situation, Dwight smiled. It was so… domestic. Of course Evan wouldn’t have needed to go to any great lengths to hide his keys, he probably never got any visitors here, and he was the only person living here. He shook his head to clear away the image of Evan cooking his own food in a pink apron, and began to rummage through the bowl. Only one ring of keys had keys that could be big enough for the massive lock, so he began trying them one by one. Finally, the second-to-last key clicked, and he was able to turn it. The doors swung open with a weighty groan.</p>
<p>Dwight sprinted across the porch and down the stairs. His feet landed on soft grass, and he allowed himself one small spark of hope, all he had to do was keep running-</p>
<p>A pair of familiar metal jaws tore into his leg and he screamed. Of course there was a trap hidden at the front of the house, this was Evan for Christ’s sake! No wonder Jake hadn’t wanted to chance it with the front doors. Dwight tried desperately to open up the bear-trap on his own, but all he succeeded in doing was injuring his own fingers. He watched the blood streaking down them before raising his hands, holding them up in the universal signal of surrender. Ignoring the pain ravaging his foot, he forced himself to twist around to face the doorway.</p>
<p>Dwight was reminded just how stealthy Evan could be when he wanted to, because he was already standing there, staring back at him. The Trapper opened his mouth to speak, but Dwight cut in before he could.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do this, you know. Your father, that’s who I think he was, he’s gone. You’re not under his control anymore. I need you to think really hard, and try to remember me. You should be able to do it now.”</p>
<p>To his immense relief, Evan didn’t step forward then. Instead, his eyes welled up with tears. His expression remained stony as they trailed down his face.</p>
<p>“You killed him.”</p>
<p>“I think you know that’s not true, Evan. Some small part of you, it knows he’s been dead for a very long time. That- that thing, it wasn’t him.”</p>
<p>Evan’s shoulders shook. “You can’t know. No-one knows.”</p>
<p>“What don’t I know?” Dwight asked gently, fighting off a sudden wave of nausea.</p>
<p>“It-it promised me. It promised me it’d give him back if I stopped fighting. It promised! And it did! He came back, and he’d forgotten- he’d forgotten all about it.”</p>
<p>“You did something to him, didn’t you?” Dwight pressed. “The hammer I used. I grabbed the first thing I could find because I was desperate. I think you did the same. There was blood on it. Old blood. I know what that looks like by now. You killed him, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Evan gasped, his face paling. His legs trembled for a moment, the only warning before he fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands as he sobbed.</p>
<p>“You don’t understand! I couldn’t take it anymore! He kept- he kept making me do things. I couldn’t live with it anymore. I didn’t mean to.”</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t.” Dwight said. “I- I’ve made mistakes, too. Sometimes, you just want to scare someone into stopping, but you go too far. By the time you realise what you’ve done, it’s too late.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Evan pulled his hands away from his face. He stared at Dwight with newfound curiosity. “It happened to you too?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Dwight affirmed, daring to give him a small smile. “I used to have this boss, he was a real dick. He was an awful bully, I could go on for ages about the things he did. One day, one of his former employees gave me the idea to put something in his drink. It was supposed to be a harmless drug, just make him act out and embarrass him in front of people. But it went-” he swallowed, pushing down the memory. “It went very wrong. So, I’d be a hypocrite to hate you for what you did.”</p>
<p>Evan nodded, edging closer to Dwight. When Dwight flinched, he stopped. “I was going to end myself, too. Destroy the family legacy once and for all. But then, it came to me, The-The Entity. It wanted me to do terrible things, too. I wouldn’t listen, so it hurt me. But then it told me it could bring him back and- and I said yes.” </p>
<p>Dwight’s heart began to pound in his chest. Trying to dispel the eagerness from his voice, he asked, “And what happened next?”</p>
<p>Evan looked at him in confusion for a moment. “I kept killing and killing, but they kept coming back, and I thought I’d never kill enough to get my father back. But then- but then I noticed something. Someone.”</p>
<p>And then, it happened. Dwight could pinpoint the exact moment he saw recognition shining through Evan’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You. You were the leader of the survivors, they all listened to you, but you never hurt them. They followed you because they admired you. I would watch, and I began to admire you, too.” Evan’s eyes widened and he gasped, staring at him. “Dwight! Dwight, it’s you!”</p>
<p>A dry chuckle escaped Dwight’s throat. “Yeah, it’s me. I see you’re you, too. Welcome back, babe.”</p>
<p>Evan began to smile, before he caught sight of the trap on Dwight’s leg. He rushed over, prying it open. Dwight went to stand, but his bones turned to jelly and he fell to the floor. Evan immediately picked him up, cradling him.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry! Your leg, I’ll heal it up, just let me-”</p>
<p>Dwight giggled as the world began to swing sideways. “It’s okay, you can just… respawn…” </p>
<p>Exhaustion overcame him and, as he lay in Evan’s arms, his head lolled back.</p>
<p>“Hang on, Dwight, I’m going to fix you up in just a second. Hang on.” Evan stood up and carried him into the house. Dwight closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he fell asleep or not, because he suddenly felt the softness of a mattress under his aching body, and Evan’s hands running through his hair.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m going to bandage you now-”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not. Step back.” said someone with Jake’s voice. What was Jake doing here? Wasn’t this Evan’s house? And why was Jake wheezing like he was in pain?</p>
<p>“Please, I know what you must think of me, but I’m only trying-” Evan began, but Jake cut him off once more.</p>
<p>“I don’t give a fuck what you have to say, get the fuck off him or I will find a way to kill you, and you’d better believe I’ll make it permanent.”</p>
<p>“...Guys, don’t fight…” Dwight mumbled, before his consciousness faded into darkness. He floated in sweet nothingness for a long time, his eyelids only occasionally fluttering as he rolled in his sleep. Eventually, he turned onto his bad leg and was awoken by a jolt of pain.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” he mumbled, sitting up. He shook his head in an attempt to clear the grogginess. He was tucked into a luxurious white bed, and surrounded by far too many dusty pillows. He couldn’t imagine Evan sleeping with so many, he must have brought them for him. Dwight smiled, watching the curtains blowing in the breeze for a short time. Then, everything flooded back to him. </p>
<p>Dwight gasped, hobbling out of bed, groaning when opening the door revealed a set of stairs. How many stairs were there in this godforsaken house? He grabbed onto the banister tightly and began hopping down. His leg gave out on the last step, and he fell straight into Evan’s arms.</p>
<p>“Jake said you’d try to come down on your own, but I didn’t believe him until I heard you galloping down the stairs.” Evan muttered as he carried Dwight to a sofa, and put him down next to Jake. The other survivor was shirtless, his shoulder heavily bandaged, but he didn’t seem to mind. Evan sat down on the sofa opposite them. Dwight could tell he was nervous to enter their space. After all that had happened, he didn’t blame him.</p>
<p>“Nice of you to join us, Dwight.” Jake said with a half-smile. “How’s your leg doing?”</p>
<p>“It’s only aching right now.” Dwight answered, “But I thought it would have healed already.”</p>
<p>Jake’s gaze flitted to Evan for just a second too long. “Since you got it outside a Trial, it’ll take a normal amount of time to heal.”</p>
<p>Dwight laughed a little. “Normal for anyone other than us.” </p>
<p>Jake smirked at that. Evan stared down at his feet, his eyebrows knit together. “I am sorry.” he said, after a period of silence.</p>
<p>“Oh, Evan, it wasn’t your fault.” Dwight reassured him, but Jake was quick to butt in.</p>
<p>“I mean, it kinda was-”</p>
<p>“Jake. How about you go… disable some traps or something? I want to talk to Evan for a bit.”</p>
<p>The survivalist looked between Dwight and Evan for a few tense seconds, before putting on a shrug. “Don’t have makeup sex too loudly.” he said before sauntering out of the door. Dwight turned his focus back to Evan. He was fidgeting with his hands now. Everything about his demeanour reminded Dwight of a kicked puppy.</p>
<p>With a groan of effort, Dwight stood up. He hobbled over to Evan and plopped himself down in his lap. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hello.” Evan said in a faltering voice, struggling to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back.” Dwight murmured, cuddling up to his chest and listening to Evan’s steady heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Why do you still want to be around me?” Evan asked quietly. “I hurt you. Horribly.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t you.” Dwight answered confidently, and he could see how taken aback Evan was by the swiftness of his response.</p>
<p>“Dwight, I- it was me. Just because I couldn’t remember you, that doesn’t excuse my actions.”</p>
<p>“Tell me, Evan, would you have done any of that now if the Entity hadn’t screwed with your head?”</p>
<p>His boyfriend spluttered for a moment, looking around the room as if it would hold the answer. He sighed, resigning to rest his chin on top of Dwight’s head. “No, I wouldn’t have. But that was what the old me would have done. A long time ago, I would have thought all those things I did to you and your friends were okay. That’s who I was. I can’t possibly expect you to love someone like that.”</p>
<p>Dwight took his hand. “After, um, after you mori’d me, I struggled with thoughts like that for a bit. I even talked to Jake about it. I love who you are now. I love how kind you are, your weird sense of humour, how damn clever you are. And I really like having sex with you..” he smirked, “I want to keep being with you, if that’s what you want.”</p>
<p>A small smile crept onto Evan’s face as he finally wrapped his arms around Dwight, hugging back. “Of course I want you, Dwight.”</p>
<p>“See, all good.” Dwight said, patting his chest. “But I still have a few questions, yeah? You don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“You more than deserve your fair share of questions, Dwight.” Evan answered, absentmindedly rubbing his lover’s back in small circles. Dwight kissed his chest, before craning his neck to meet Evan’s gaze. “You said the ‘old you’ would have thought doing all that stuff was okay. Why?”</p>
<p>Evan sighed again, shifting uncomfortably. “My father raised me with certain morals. Your worth was earned. I grew up learning that working hard and being productive were the only things that mattered.”</p>
<p>“That’s a little unhealthy.” Dwight murmured, blushing when he realised he’d said it out loud. Evan grinned sharply in response, reminding Dwight of The Trapper’s lopsided mask.</p>
<p>“Oh, it went far beyond unhealthy. My father only became more strict as time went on. We ran the mines, you see. Well, I suppose I was still learning how to take over. Anyway, he got the idea in his head that the miners were lazy and that we had to keep them longer to make up for lost profits, even though we were doing well. Eventually, he stopped letting them go home altogether.”</p>
<p>“He… what?” Dwight stared at him, dumbfounded. “He can’t do that! No-one can work forever.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t like it when I told him that.” Evan answered with a dry chuckle. Dwight had a strong feeling that ‘didn’t like’ indicated something much worse than Evan was letting on. “If people left and came back the next day, he’d beat the daylights out of them. Sometimes he’d just beat us regardless. People stopped coming back, so that’s when I began making the traps.”</p>
<p>Dwight’s mouth dropped open. Evan broke eye contact, continuing. “I thought it would discourage them from trying to escape. I was right. Not that it helped any of them in the end.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you-”</p>
<p> “No. I wasn’t doing it for their sake. I was just trying to please my father. And I…. I enjoyed it at the time. I blamed them for his rages. I sometimes thought that if they all just died, things would go back to the way they’d been.”</p>
<p>Dwight’s whole body went cold. He suddenly realised where the story was going. Evan removed his hand from Dwight’s back.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to take you to Jake? You can leave-”</p>
<p>“Finish.”</p>
<p>Evan swallowed heavily, his soft eyes filled with apprehension. Dwight stared him down.</p>
<p>“There’s so much I want to tell you. But I can’t do that all today. Do you mind?”</p>
<p>Dwight shook his head. He expected that to be an end to the conversation, but Evan suddenly continued.</p>
<p>“My father wanted me to kill all of the miners. Even my friends. I did. And I should have died too, because he hated me, but I didn’t, and I came back, and he was still so angry. And, and there was so much in my head, and I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to scare him like he always did to me, but once I started I couldn’t stop-”</p>
<p>Evan’s breathing became shallow, and Dwight quickly took his hands. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me everything now. I’m not leaving you, Evan.”</p>
<p>Evan just looked at him, blatantly confused. “But I…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know everything, of course, but it sounds like- it sounds like you were abused. You didn’t just do all those things because you’re a horrible person, you did them because you thought they were right and you were scared. And yes, those things were bad, but you’re not a monster Evan. You’re human. And humans can change. You already have.”</p>
<p>The larger man raised an eyebrow, chuckling. “Did you have that speech planned out on a notepad?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m just good at pulling words out of my ass.” Dwight grinned. Evan crushed him in a big bear hug and nuzzled his hair.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d hate me.”</p>
<p>“You’re like a big teddy bear, I can’t hate you."</p>
<p>Evan smiled, before his expression grew serious. “Dwight. What are we going to do about Trials?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about them?”</p>
<p>“I can’t let everyone go anymore. But, obviously, I am opposed to the idea of killing your friends.”</p>
<p>Dwight bit his lip. He really didn’t want to think about that. “I’ll have to talk to the other Survivors about that. Speaking of which, let’s find Jake.”</p>
<p>He went to push himself up, but Evan quickly swooped in to hold him again. “No hobbling on my watch.” he said. “I think I know where he’ll be.”</p>
<p>The Killer carried him down to the front of the house. At the treeline where the Macmillan Estate began to merge with the fog, they could see Jake’s slender figure sitting surrounded by crows. Three were balanced on  his outstretched arm. Dwight laughed, and was pleasantly surprised when he felt Evan’s chest rumble as he chuckled as well. Several of the crows flew off, and Jake turned his head at an impressive speed to glare at them. Dwight only laughed harder, clutching Evan to keep himself from falling. They’d done it. They were okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you have any feedback, be it positive or negative. Next up, there's some smut for all you thirsty readers, I know who you are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>